Bipolar
by theruthlesscow
Summary: He used to be fun, loving, carefree, and popular. Now everything is different. He's just not been the same after that day. What happened?
1. Prologue

Bipolar

Prologue

We had to have been searching for at least six hours at that point. All of us were tired, hungry and wanted to go home and rest. No one would though. There was no giving up. Groups of police officers split up and had gone in different directions. I sat on a rock to take a small break while stretching my back, then Miroku flopped down next to me, releasing a long aggravated sigh. When I looked into his eyes I saw the sadness and remorse for his friend. I knew it too well because I also held the same painful emotions. Knots were placed at the pit of my stomach, grinding and tearing up my insides, and my heart held a constant pace. It was beating fast, as it had been all night, and I'm pretty sure Miroku could hear it. I thought it was going to explode from my chest and fall on the ground. The pain, the anguish, and the guilt of everything that had happened were slowly eating away at me. Bit by bit they would devour my soul until there was nothing left. I stood up and coughed a little as I spoke,

"Lets get moving, we shouldn't be wasting any time sitting here wallowing in our thoughts."

"Which way do you want to go?" Miroku's once happy go lucky nature had all but vanished. His voice was monotonous and dark.

"Down stream. The others are already a few miles up and will be working their way down from there. We will find him." I had to give Miroku some hope, something to hang on to.

We set off again, walking by the river with our large flashlights shining here and there, looking for any movement. Every time something would rustle in the bushes along the riverbank, my heart would jump and my head would spin in the direction of the sound followed by our flashlights aiming at the disturbance. Each time it would always be some small rodent, or a bat. At one point a few bats flew out of a tree and hit Miroku square in the face, knocking him off balance and then into the river. Under any other circumstance I would be laughing my ass off, but not this time. No, something just didn't want me to be happy inside or feel warm for even a moment. My face was still, unmoving, sad, and in pain. I didn't laugh, hell I didn't even smirk at the incident. I simply helped him out of the water. He was lucky enough to only have the top half of him soaked. He took of his sweater and then his shirt, throwing them on the ground and grunting.

"If you want to get back to your house to change that's fine."

"Theres no way I'm going anywhere. We move on, no matter what. I'll be fine."

"Here, you'll freeze without at least a shirt on."

Miroku took my jacket, mumbled his gratitude, and then we moved on. He was right though; there was no giving up. It had been our duty to protect him, we were responsible for him. Even if our hearts gave out, the guilt and regret would be enough to push us forward. We had to find him, and he had to be alive. Deep down we both knew the chances of him being alive were slim to none and at the same time neither of us could admit nor accept the possibility. It had to be just as hard for Miroku; they had been best friends practically since they were born. Miroku was always there for him, just as I was. This time however, neither of us were there to protect him. We both new we were to blame and that fact was killing us. I looked into Miroku's eyes and they were dull, still and void of emotion. He walked in defeat, ready to collapse at any moment. When his gaze met mine, I saw a small spark of hope. That just maybe, maybe we would make it out of this.

The cold January breeze had turned into a harsh winter wind and had begun to take a toll on our bodies. I almost regretted handing away my jacket so willingly, but I couldn't have Miroku dying of frostbite. Enough turmoil and pain were already digging at my conscience. The wind began to whip at our faces and it was getting harder to keep our eyes open. Just to make matters worse, I saw a small snowflake float down and land on my arm.

Snow began to slowly blanket the ground at our feet. Another hour had passed since the small storm had started. We were frozen, battered, and nearly broken as we marched through the snow that was now at our ankles. If there was any shot of his survival then we would need to find him within the next hour. By now we assumed that the police were no longer searching. The sound of the helicopters in the distance had faded into the cold night after the storm hit. It was getting worse by the minute and we both knew it. As we made our way through the blizzard we were lucky enough to come across an overpass. Hiding under the giant structure for warmth I cupped my hands and blew into them, hoping to get the blood flowing back through my hands and arms.

I began to think back, reminisce about the past. All of the good times before that one fateful day. We all used to be so happy. Everything in life was fun and carefree. I could see us running in the woods, or playing down by the lake. Fishing and sailing in the cool water. We could all stay on that boat for days and never get bored. I could still feel the warmth of the summer winds that gently blew in my face. Then I thought of that day... that horrible day that changed our lives forever. The comforting warmth had left and I could still smell the smoke, feel the heat, and see the devastating flames that engulfed our happy world. Suddenly I felt cold again and began to shake. I turned to Miroku and then my eyes went wide.

"What is it?"

Without answering his question I jumped up from my position and ran to the body that lay on the other side of the water. I rolled the body over as Miroku ran to my side. It was him; it was my brother... Inuyasha.

* * *

A/N: This aint the best, but it's something. I wanted to get something out there so anyone that was in fact reading my other story will know that I am in indeed, still alive. This is my new story that I've been thinking about doing. I am still trying to finish 'Into the Depths of Hell', but that's still not working out too well. I am trying to finish up the last chapter but I can't seem to do it. I appologize to everyone that was reading it, but know that I am still trying. Also, don't expect another chapter to this story anytime in the near future. I will try to write more soon, but I can't promise anything. Finally, tell me what you think about this story, review and share your thoughts whether they be good or bad.


	2. Chapter 1

Bipolar

Chapter One

_Three Years ago:_

'Summer; it's one word yet means so much. Summer means freedom, fun, relaxation, and the best of course, no work. Of course I'll need to get a job if I want to have a car by my second year of high school. High school… there's a thought. Next year is where the real stuff begins. Sesshy says it's not bad, but should I really believe him? He's always messing with me and… What the hell?'

"Help…ca…nt…breathe!"

Sesshomaru ran into the room and used a pillow to suffocate his little brother.

"It's not that bad, you dork. Now get downstairs; Mom and dad have important news for us."

As the older sibling was running away, Inuyasha yelled out,

"I couldn't breathe ass hole! It's the first day of summer too. Let me sleep in!"

"Get your lazy ass down here!"

Grumbling multiple profanities, Inuyasha hastily threw on a t-shirt and shorts then headed for the stairs to kick his brother's ass. Perhaps moving a bit too fast, he managed to get down five stairs then fall the rest of the way. After slamming his head into the wall, the disgruntled teen charged at his older brother, effectively knocking them both to ground to begin an all-out brawl.

Before any blood was shed on the recently cleaned white carpeting, Mr. Taisho decided it was in his best interest to intervene. Grabbing his two sons by their shirts, he pulled them apart, gave a stern look, and then simply tossed each of them onto the couch.

"He tried to kill me!"

"I did no such thing Father; I just have different methods of waking him up."

"That's bullshit you stupid ass hole!"

"Enough! Your mother and I have had it with your constant fighting, arguing and bickering. You also know how we feel about you two using such profanity in this house."

Muttering under his breath, Inuyasha leaned in closer to his brother,

"Well, it looks like we'll have to fight outside from now on." Smirking, Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha a high-five.

"You think I didn't hear that Inuyasha? No profanity, period! In or out of the house. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

Daichi gave his eldest son, Sesshomaru, an intent look.

"Yes sir…"

"Good, now let us get down to business. This may be a lot to take in, but your mother and I have weighed the circumstances and think this is the best for our family."

Slamming his hands on his knees Sesshomaru stood up, "So we're finally getting rid of Inuyasha?"

Punching his brother in the ribs and pulling him back onto the couch, Inuyasha waited for his father to continue.

"Tempting as it sounds, that is not what we have planned." Silently laughing at his younger son's angry glare and Sesshomaru's smug grin, he decided to hand the conversation over to his wife.

"Now before you get angry with your father and I, just hear us out okay?" Sending slightly worried glances at one another, the brothers nodded in agreement.

"We're mov…"

Jumping up, eyes wide, both brothers began to protest.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha hollered.

"This is bullshit! We're moving?" Sesshomaru chimed in with just as much vigor.

Trying to keep order in the household and also refrain from having bleeding ears, Daichi pushed his heathen children back onto the couch,

"Sit down, shut up, and listen to what your mother has to say!

* * *

Later that night in Sesshomaru's bed room, the two brothers were having a, not so subtle, conversation.

"Sesshy, this is fucking bullshit. How can they spring this on us? Right when summer starts!"

"I don't know, but apparently they've been thinking about it for a long time and have made up their minds."

"Then let's just unmake their damn minds! Who cares about dad's job? We should have a say in this decision!"

"Listen…bro, you must understand, dad needs this opportunity. Ever since mom lost her job, the family's been tight on money. Look on the bright side; you have no friends, so that means you get a new chance to fuck up all over again!"

"Go to hell. The only thing that's holding me back from going ape shit on this whole idea is the fact that the Matsumoto's are moving too. If Miroku wasn't coming, I'd have to kill someone."

"I swear to God Inuyasha, it's those statements that make me think you two are gay," Sesshomaru exclaimed while shaking his head in shame.

"Fuck off, you know what I mean. He's practically your brother too ya know."

"It does relieve some of the anxiety from the situation. We should call and see if they told him yet."

Flipping out his phone, Inuyasha dialed the number for his "other brother". Waiting for Miroku to pick up, Inuyasha pressed the button for speakerphone so Sesshomaru could join in the conversation.

"Yash, he's probably still aslee.."

"YASHA!!! What the fuck is going on? This is bullshit! Why don't we have a say in this decision. Why can't we ever have anything go right for a change? Why…."

Turning to his older brother Inuyasha spoke, "Nah, I think he might be up."

"I bet if you hang up he won't notice for another ten minutes."

Sure enough, about ten minutes later Inuyasha's phone began to ring.

"Hello, how may I help you sir?"

"Did Sesshomaru tell you to hang up?"

"No, where would you get an idea so absurd? You must have lost connection or something."

"Tell him, he's an asshole."

"You're on speaker."

"Sesshomaru, you suck!"

* * *

  
Later on that night, not being able to sleep after the big news, Inuyasha silently crept out of his bed and opened his bedroom door. Flinching as the old wood began to squeak, he slipped into the dark hallway and made his way for the stairs. Deciding not to have another fall down the staircase, the boy held onto the railing as he slowly descended, trying his hardest not to awaken his family.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Inuyasha began to wander around the living room almost as if he didn't know where he was. Walking slowly and quietly he made his way around the outer part of the room. Letting his eyes roam the walls, Inuyasha studied each of the pictures that hung in place.

First was a picture of his whole family; his mother and father, and then of course his elder brother Sesshomaru. They were all standing and smiling together. As he thought about the photograph, he remembered when it was taken. It was right after Sesshomaru's middle school graduation, and they were all still at the school out in the courtyard. Chuckling at the thought of when he was forced into a tie, Inuyasha moved on to the next picture.

Inuyasha picked this photo off its place on the wall and held it closer for a better view. It was an image of his parents on their wedding day. They had changed a lot over the years. His father's hair wasn't nearly as long, not to mention the absence of some gray here and there. Then there was his mother. He could tell that her face had aged and her hair had also gained some grey to it as well. She was a bit thinner than she was now, but he assumed she had acquired that with the stress of having two children. He knew his parents loved each other with every fiber of their very being and that was one of the traits he admired the most in his parents. No matter how tough things ever got, or how many arguments they'd ever had, they both loved one another through it all.

Strolling into the dining room, Inuyasha ran his hand along one of the oak chairs at the table. He remembered when his grandfather had made these chairs. He and Sesshomaru had helped their grandpa cut down the large oak tree in the back yard. Then in utter fascination the brothers had watched as the old man got to work. Cutting, chopping, hacking, and sanding, their grandfather had made four oak chairs and a table in only two days. Kenji Taisho had been a carpenter back in his younger years and easily carried his experience with him over the age of time.

Finding his way to the kitchen, the boy could still smell the aroma of the stew that had been made for supper. The pot was still on the stove and although it wasn't hot, its odors were still wafting through the air. His mother was always an excellent cook. Why she had lost her job at the restaurant was still a puzzle to him. Not wanting to listen to his stomach grumble, he decided to move on.

Turning around the next corner, Inuyasha came to his father's study. There was a small arm chair in the corner, a few bookcases, and then the desk. The desk was made of maple and had also been constructed by his grandfather. On the desk were his dad's computer, the printer, some folders, and a lamp. Going over to the tall sliding glass doors at the far end of the study, Inuyasha carefully slid the frame to the side to go onto the deck. As he closed the door, he nearly jumped out of his shoes when he heard his brother's voice come from behind him.

"Couldn't sleep either Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru questioned while keeping his voice down.

"No, and you scared the shit out of me. When did you come out here anyway?"

"About an hour ago…"

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine. It isn't all that bad, and you know that we have to do this."

"Yeah, I know…"

_Flash back to earlier:_

"_Sit down, shut up, and listen to what your mother has to say."_

_The two brothers gulped and nodded._

_Kaori cleared her throat and looked down at her two sons._

"_Your father and I know that you two are attached to this house and love it very much. It isn't easy for us either you know, but it is what we must do. Due to the fact that your father is the only one making the income for the family, it is vital that he take the promotion that was just offered."_

"_Mom, we can get jobs to help too you know. Sesshomaru and I want to stay here and we'll help in any way possible to make that happen."_

"_Inuyasha, your mother and I appreciate the thought, but that isn't an option."_

"_And why the hell not? This isn't fair; Yash and I are old enough to help support this family just as much as you father. Why should you have to carry all the weight?"_

_Rubbing the bridge of his nose Daichi tried to come up with a reasonable explanation to give to his sons. He was proud that they were willing to help when kids their age shouldn't even have to worry about financial problems._

"_Listen, I know you two mean well, but you both need to concentrate on school. I know it's the summer now, but after that, you'll both need to focus on your studies."_

"_That doesn't make any sense! If its summer now, then we can get jobs now," Inuyasha retorted._

"_I agree Father; why should it matter if we were to get jobs over the summer or not?"_

"_You two finding work isn't a problem at all, and I'm proud of you both for wanting to do that. I need to do this, however, and I've already told my boss, Akira, that I'd take the promotion. Given that Mr. Yamato is my business partner, the Matsumoto family is moving as well. We move next Saturday."_

_Heads downcast, the brothers sighed and began to walk to their rooms. Stopping halfway up the staircase, Inuyasha gave his parents one last pleading look..._

_End Flashback_

Both bothers knew that there was no way to change their parents' minds, and they both knew that this was a one time opportunity for their father, and for Miroku's father for that matter. All of the memories were in this house however; the good ones and the bad ones. All of the fights and arguments were in this house, but also all of the good times and fun.

As Inuyasha reminisced about the past, he glanced up at the moon. It was a full moon without a cloud in the sky. He'd always felt a connection with the moon, but wasn't sure why. Whenever he felt uneasy or afraid, he would look at the moon for guidance. It calmed his mind, soothed his soul. The wind began to slowly blanket him in its cool embrace. He felt at peace. Both brothers were broken out of their silent state of being, and jumped at the sound of a soft voice behind them.

"What brings the both of you out at this time?"

"Sorry Mother, Yash and I couldn't really sleep."

"There's no need to apologize Sesshomaru. It's quite understandable that you two have the jitters. There's a lot on your minds right now, and I get that. I'm sorry that things didn't work out like we'd all hoped, but we can't do anything about it."

"Mom, you don't need to say sorry either you know. Sesshy and I get it. We were just mad at first, so you and dad don't have to worry yourselves over something that doesn't matter."

"Thanks Inu, you know how much I love you both." Kaori smiled and held out her arms so both of her sons could give her a hug, "I'm proud of what fine young men you both have become."

"Oh please, Inuyasha is no man."

"Shut it, and you know, we should really have a bell on that damn door…"

The trio laughed and walked back inside, heading to their separate rooms to finally sleep. As Kaori closed her door her husband spoke,

"Were they both okay? They didn't give you too much trouble did they?"

"No, they were fine… just fine," Kaori smiled sincerely then crawled back into bed with her husband.  
_

* * *

_  
A/N: I know this kinda started out different than may have been expected, but this will be an angst fic soon enough. I love to write little bits of humor if you already can't tell with my other stories. No matter how sad or tragic one of my chapters may be, I'll almost always throw in something to make you laugh. Hope you enjoyed! I think I might be getting back into this writing thing…


End file.
